


Roughhousing

by TheMadQueenMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bar Fight, Domestic Fluff, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, Roughhousing, it's great, ryan's really sweet here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: Jeremy and Michael get into a bar fight after celebrating. Ryan steps in to help and takes them home to patch them up.





	Roughhousing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because some scrub gave me inspiration and literally 2am so enjoy <3  
> (Also Jeremyan doesn't get a lot of credit pls appreciate my strong bois)

Michael was a loud drunk, yelling at anyone and picking fights with the other guys in the bar. Jeremy, who was drunk himself, would cheer his boyfriend on. Ryan just sat back at the bar, a Diet Coke in hand, ready to drag his boyfriends out if the fights got too out of hand. The guy who was fighting with Michael had thrown a punch, hitting the curly haired boy square in the jaw. “Hit him back Michael,” Jeremy slurred, “Do it.” Ryan just rolled his eyes and laughed. That poor man picked the wrong lad to fight with. Michael raised his fist up and punched the man right in the nose, earning an ‘ohhh’ from the crowd around them. Jeremy patted Michael's back as he cheered him on.

 

Ryan watched as one of the other guys in the crowd gripped Jeremy’s collar. “You thinkin’ no one was gonna come after yous too?” Jeremy just smirked and smashed his beer bottle on the man’s head. Ryan smirked slightly, proud of his boyfriends, but slightly worried. The man holding Jeremy punch him in the gut and send him stumbling back into a table. Jeremy got right back up and kneed the man where the sun don't shine. Ryan chuckled and clapped slightly, “Go Jeremy!” The youngest lad turned and smiled triumphantly at Ryan and blew him a kiss.

 

They turned their attention to Michael went they heard more shouting. Ryan stood up when he saw Michael being pinned against the wall and punched repeatedly. He growled slightly as he walked over and gripped the man by his shirt collar and pulled him back. “How dare you handle him that way,” Ryan snarled and brought an elbow down on the base of the man’s skull, knocking him out cold. Michael huffed at Ryan, “You didn't have to save me man. I can-co-could’ve done it myself!” Ryan just put an arm around his shoulders, “He had you pinned, besides you can have at him next time.” Jeremy walked up to the two and pointed a thumb behind him, “We’d better go before they call the cops.” 

 

Ryan glanced back at the angry patrons and nodded as he put his other arm around Jeremy’s shoulders and started to walk them out. They held onto Ryan to keep themselves from stumbling. “Rye?” Jeremy mumbled out. “Yeah Jer? Ryan asked back, glancing over at him. “Can I get a pic-piggy back ride?” Ryan chuckled and stopped walking. Michael stumbled forwards a bit, but Ryan grabbed his arm to stop him from falling. “How come he gets one and I don't? This is bullshit!” Jeremy jumped onto Ryan’s back, the gent putting his hands under Jeremy’s thighs to keep him up. “You two can take turns okay? I won't leave you out, Michael.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes, “Turns are for pussies.” Ryan raised a brow, “That didn't even make sense.” “ _ You _ don't even make sense,” Michael slurred him. Ryan just shrugged at Michael’s silly response and started to walk back to their place. He had switched Michael and Jeremy for the piggy back ride halfway through the walk and Michael was all but happy to yell at each passerby. Jeremy joined him, laughing at some guy who dropped his phone. Ryan laughed along with them at a few who ran after recognizing them. 

 

When they had finally reached the house, Ryan shuffled the boys into the bathroom and grabbed a med kit. They were a little tousled up from the fight so Ryan didn't have to do much patching up. Michael snapped at him when he tried to touch the cut on his cheek, but Jeremy leaned on Michael to calm him down. The younger lads stumbled over to the couch after and sat down. Ryan went to get them glasses of water so they wouldn't have a bad hangover in the morning. They were a bit reluctant to drink it at first, but down the water as fast as their shots from earlier in the night.

 

Ryan settled himself between the two, one arm around each boy, and smiled contently. They leaned into him as he turned on a movie. Jeremy yawned and leaned more on Ryan. The hand that was intertwined with Ryan’s loosened its grip slowly and fell onto Jeremy’s lap. Ryan chuckled and kiss the orange part of his hair. Michael started to snore slightly so Ryan leaned over and kissed the top of his head too. He shut off the movie after a few minutes and went to carry them to bed. Jeremy first, laying him down on his side of the bed. Michael next, laying him down on the opposite side. 

 

Ryan settled in between them, his favorite place to be, and smiled. He was always happy around these two, no matter how drunk they got or who they roughhoused with. He felt a body curl up like a cat to his side and turned to see Jeremy looked up at him. “Night Rye,” he mumbled, half asleep. “Night Jerbear,” Ryan said back and kissed his forehead. Jeremy smiled tiredly at him and shut his eyes, arm stretched over Ryan’s chest to hold Michael's hand. Michael turned on his side, head resting in Ryan’s shoulder, “G’night Rye.” “Night Michael,” Ryan said back, kissing his forehead as well.

 


End file.
